


Maybe

by samuel



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Gang AU, M/M, the daeri here is very lowkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samuel/pseuds/samuel
Summary: "For fuck sake! Of all people why Jiyong?! Why do I have to like the same person he likes?!"-Seunghyun and his conflicted mind.





	Maybe

They all assemble in Jiyong's living room.

Seungri and Daesung are sleeping against each other side, Seunghyun is busy wiping clean his precious guns and knives he usually use for missions, and Jiyong has been staring at the window glass for at least twenty minutes.

"It's been 4 hours," Jiyong speaks softly, trying to control his temper right at that moment. "It's been 4 hours and Youngbae is still not back."

Seunghyun sighs, slowly putting his weapons one by one on the table.

Honestly, he doesn't know it either. He doesn't know where Youngbae went, he's just as clueless as his leader is, Kwon Jiyong.

Most people know Jiyong as the most dangerous gang leader in Korea. The man is extremely cruel and arrogant, he always does whatever the fuck he wants and has killed thousand of people because of that.

Seunghyun doesn't exactly know many things about Jiyong, especially if it's related to his past. Because Seunghyun is merely his right-hand man, despite about how much Jiyong depends on Seunghyun, Jiyong still won't speak about his past. Seunghyun remembers getting yelled by Jiyong because he questioned one or two thing about Jiyong's family. Though at the end, Seunghyun still got nothing.

Well, that's when Seunghyun hasn't met Youngbae anyway.

Youngbae used to work in agency as a secret agent, and apparently he got a mission to kill someone that used to be Jiyong's target as well.

Seunghyun remembers all of it, he remembers when the first time they all encountered with Youngbae.

The angry look in Jiyong's eyes were very obvious, Seunghyun remembers those look Jiyong gave toward Youngbae when Jiyong realized that Youngbae already killed his target.

But the funny thing is, that Youngbae wasn't scared. Every now and then, people would've run away just taking glimpses with Jiyong. But not Youngbae, not him.

Youngbae is different, extremely different. Because of that Seunghyun and the other two members, Daesung and Seungri, finds him as someone....unique.

Jiyong was about to grab his gun inside his jacket when Youngbae laughed at Jiyong's face.

Seunghyun, Daesung, and Seungri merely stared at them. Waiting for a command from their leader, Jiyong, but no, instead he said _"You guys better just stay there, especially you Daesung!"_

Seunghyun and Seungri laughed at Daesung's disappointed look when they heard their leader command.

At the end, the three of them simply observed Jiyong 1-on-1 with Youngbae.

Seunghyun knows how much Jiyong likes to look down on people, so of course he doesn't think Youngbae as much of an opponent.

Well, that what Seunghyun thought anyway.

The three of them began to watch the battle like it was a movie. Daesung was staring with excitement gleaming in his eyes, Seungri was staring seriously, and Seunghyun was staring at them like they were made for each other.

Apparently Youngbae wasn't only an interesting guy, but he was also an interesting opponent.

He's probably the perfect opponent for Jiyong.

Whenever Jiyong made a move to get a hit on Youngbae, the agent seemed always prepared for it. Youngbae managed to dodge every attack he received perfectly.

Jiyong who noticed that simply grinned widely at the man.

_"You, what's your name?"_ Seunghyun heard Jiyong questioned him that day.

_"Youngbae. Dong Youngbae."_ Youngbae answered almost immediately after Jiyong asked him.

Seunghyun remembers, Daesung who witnessed that made a comment _"It seems like we're not the only ones who take an interest in that agent guy."_

Seungri chuckled at Daesung's statement but Seunghyun simply nodded in response, because he's actually agreed with Daesung. Though Seunghyun knew that Seungri actually agreed too, he just couldn't admit it because it's Daesung who said it.

As they all kept observing over them, Youngbae stopped dodging and began to step away, which made Jiyong growled with such an annoyed tone.

_"Where do you think you're going?"_ Jiyong asked, aiming his gun toward Youngbae.

_"Listen, I have nothing against you, the only reason I'm here is because of my mission. I need to go back, I have no time to play."_ Youngbae merely responded with a bitter expression on his face.

_"Is that so?"_ Jiyong questioned suddenly.

_"Huh?"_ Youngbae made a confused look.

_"If you don't have the time to play, you at least have the time to talk, right?"_ Jiyong spoke out playfully.

Seunghyun and the other two members were staring at each other as confused as Youngbae was.

_"What do you want?"_ Youngbae questioned back.

Jiyong smirked as he walked closer to the young man.

Seunghyun looked at Seungri and saw him shrugged, then when he started to look at Daesung he saw him grinning like crazy, but apparently Seunghyun wasn't the only one who noticed that.

_"Daesung, are you sure you're alright?"_ Seungri touched Daesung's shoulder which got responded with an unexpected answer.

_"It's Jiyong...Jiyong wants him."_ Daesung laughed while pointing his finger to Jiyong's face _"Just look at those eyes."_

Seunghyun and Seungri glanced at each other for a second before staring back at Jiyong, who was standing closely to Youngbae.

They both looked like they were in their own world, Seunghyun and the other members couldn't hear any of the things their leader and the agent were talking about.

But Seunghyun noticed something lightened Jiyong's face, he had his satisfied smirk plastered on his face.

After that, Jiyong walked back to his members with Youngbae by his side. Daesung who already probably saw that coming merely chuckled, but Seungri and Seunghyun just felt clueless as ever.

_"Guys, meet Youngbae. From now on he will be a part of the team."_ Jiyong spoke out loud while holding Youngbae close to his side.

Seunghyun didn't believe it at first because Jiyong was obviously looked like about to kill the guy a few minutes ago, but apparently no, Jiyong wasn't actually joking to them.

Though of course, they all just had to accept it, it's not like Jiyong would want to hear any of their opinions anyway.

So, at the end, Seunghyun brought Youngbae and the others back to their secret base in that place (because apparently Jiyong has many secrets base in more than one areas).

After that, the members decided to get to know Youngbae, and honestly. He's truly an interesting fellow.

_"Hey, why didn't you attack Jiyong hyung when you obviously can?"_ Daesung who was feeling extremely entertained with the previous show questioned curiously.

_"Do I have to though? I mean, yeah I know that Jiyong is a gang leader and all, but he's not my target, I have no reason to attack him."_ Youngbae explained.

_"But still..he tried to hurt you so many times.."_ Seungri said, staring at Youngbae.

_"I know."_ Youngbae chuckled after saying that.

Jiyong who was sitting beside Seunghyun and witnessed that simply smirked.

_"Hey Seunghyun."_ Jiyong called, dropping the formality.

Seunghyun nodded in return, but still focused his eyes toward Youngbae and the other two members.

_"Youngbae,"_ Seunghyun remembers Jiyong's pause right at that time _"That guy is pretty odd, don't you think?"_

_"Odd? You mean interesting, that guy is interesting."_ Seunghyun corrected instantly.

_"Indeed, Youngbae is indeed an interesting guy."_ Jiyong didn't argue which was pretty surprising.

_"To be honest, Ji. I think you're the odd one."_ Seunghyun said truthfully.

Jiyong looked at him with a puzzled expression on his face.

_"You obviously were about to kill the guy, so what's up with the sudden change of mind? It's the first time you changed your mind just like that, you know."_ Seunghyun continued.

_"Oh, it's nothing you need to worry about, I've made a deal with Youngbae anyway."_ Jiyong gave him a mischievous smirk.

_"A deal?"_

Seunghyun smirks as he looks at Jiyong who was still staring at the window. 

But honestly, Seunghyun actually feels glad that Jiyong made a deal with Youngbae. Because of that, Youngbae can be a part of the team.

Jiyong and Youngbae, the two of them used to fight a lot. They fought with each other more than they fought with their enemies. Which is pretty hilarious if you actually think about it.

Seunghyun chuckles out loud suddenly after remembering those childish fights Jiyong and Youngbae used to do on daily basis.(Even though Seunghyun knows it was mostly Jiyong's faults.)

Jiyong who hears that, turns his head and simply gives Seunghyun a very strange look "Uh...why are you laughing all of the sudden?"

"Ah, it's nothing." Seunghyun glances at his leader "I was just thinking."

Jiyong nods while giving him a 'oh-I-see' look before turning his head directly to the glass window again.

Seunghyun smiles a little, slowly closing his eyes, and begins to be nostalgic once more.

Seunghyun remembers, Youngbae first mission with the gang after two months he joined in, it was probably one of the most unforgettable mission.

Jiyong was arrogant (probably still is) and of course Seunghyun knew that very well.

Jiyong liked to look down at people, he never cared about them. So of course killing never been a problem to Jiyong when he wanted to actually kill someone. Whether it's his target or not, Jiyong just always did everything he want.

But then something happened, Jiyong almost got shot, at that time Jiyong was talking about how easy this mission probably gonna be just like their other missions. He let his guard down and almost got shot.

Seunghyun remembers. He remembers it too well.

The look in Jiyong's face after he realized that Youngbae was the one protected him, he ran in front of Jiyong and let himself got shot.

When Daesung and Seungri were screaming Youngbae's name, Seunghyun reached to Youngbae's body then looked up to see Jiyong's face.

It was the first time Seunghyun saw that unusual look in his leader face.

_"Jiyong! Where are you going?!"_ Seunghyun remembers he yelled at Jiyong, who was hurriedly running directly to the enemy's base after seeing Youngbae's body with full of blood.

But Jiyong merely ignored Seunghyun.

Seunghyun noticed that both Seungri and Daesung were too focused with Youngbae, they didn't even realize that Jiyong already out of their sight.

But of course, Seunghyun understood it.

Because Seungri and Daesung were already very close with Youngbae.

Youngbae is probably the most caring member, ever since he joined in, he always looked out for the members carefully, even Seunghyun and Jiyong.

Daesung and Seungri are an annoying duo.

Even Jiyong and Seunghyun got a hard time to handle both of them at the same time.

But after Youngbae joined in, handling Daesung and Seungri never become a problem anymore.(Because Youngbae is the one who's handling them, not Seunghyun nor Jiyong.)

Apparently, Youngbae never finds Seungri nor Daesung annoying. He just thought that the two of them just trying to have fun.

Seunghyun now remembers that Youngbae used to team up with the annoying duo against him and Jiyong a lot whenever they all in training together.

Seungri and Daesung also talked a lot, they just talked way too much, even now the two of them still have that habit. Seunghyun who likes silence and Jiyong who likes calmness find that habit extremely bothering.

Youngbae is probably the only person who actually listens to Seungri and Daesung long conversations.

Probably because of that, Daesung and Seungri only listen to Youngbae, because Youngbae always listens to them.

Seunghyun knows that if he and Jiyong always had been well at listening to Daesung and Seungri, they both probably won't have such a hard time at handling Daesung and Seungri.

But no, the composed Seunghyun can't even be in the same room as those two without actually yelling at how annoying they're. Let alone Jiyong.

Seunghyun remembers the very worried look on Daesung and Seungri's face when they stared at Youngbae's body that already full of blood. They both were practically on the verge of crying. Seunghyun knew he had to do something, so he stand up and began to carry Youngbae.

_"You two, go check on Jiyong now!"_ Seunghyun tried telling them.

Without looking back, Daesung and Seungri instantly ran away to find Jiyong.

Seunghyun sighed as he walked toward the car, slowly getting inside the backseat to let Youngbae sit and lay his head on Seunghyun's shoulder.

When Seunghyun was about to grab some bandages, Youngbae spoke out weakly beside him.

_"Seunghyun hyung, go."_

Seunghyun turned his head to look at Youngbae.

_"Huh?"_

_"Go. They need you hyung."_

_"But you–"_

_"It's okay, they need you more than I do. It's not like I'm gonna die anyway."_ Youngbae said with a smile on his face.

Seunghyun stared at him and thought.

_Is this it? Is this what they usually call? Someone who always puts other people first before themself?_

Seunghyun was actually pretty taken aback at that time, it was the first time Seunghyun met someone like that in this corrupt world.

But Seunghyun knew better, he knew that he couldn't just leave Youngbae alone, it's impossible for him to do that.

Seunghyun squeezed Youngbae's hand, to let him know that he will stay with him.

Youngbae smiled slowly, but just before Seunghyun knew it, Youngbae already closed his eyes.

"Hyung!"

Someone calls his name suddenly, waking up Seunghyun from his nostalgic mind.

"Yeah, Daesung?" Seunghyun finally notices that Daesung already woken up.

"Your face." Daesung points his finger to Seunghyun's face.

"What? What's up with my face?" Seunghyun asks him, still feeling puzzled.

Suddenly, Seunghyun hears a laugh from Jiyong's mouth who is staring at him now.

"It's red. Your face is red. What were you exactly thinking, hyung?" Jiyong teases while Daesung merely nodding his head.

Seunghyun touches his cheeks after hearing Jiyong's statement.

He suddenly feels confused. Why is he blushing all of the sudden?

"It seems like you don't know it either." Daesung says cheekily as he pulls the still sleeping Seungri closer to him.

"Were you thinking about someone you like, hyung?" Jiyong smirks while giving Seunghyun a look.

Seunghyun simply rolls his eyes. But deep inside, he feels kinda worried.

"I'm going outside, I need some fresh air." Seunghyun says as he stands up and walks toward the door.

"So my guess was right?" Jiyong speaks loudly on purpose.

Seunghyun merely ignores Jiyong and closes the door behind him. He doesn't even know why he suddenly has the urge to go outside. Seunghyun looks at his wristwatch and see it's already evening.

Seunghyun begins to walk away from Jiyong's house to this random park that not too far away.

He looks at the bench and sits on it.

As he leans back his head, Seunghyun closes his eyes again.

**_"Were you thinking about someone you like, hyung?"_ **

Seunghyun chuckles remembering his leader words.

"You will kill me if you know that I was thinking about Youngbae resting against my shoulder." Seunghyun whispers to himself.

Seunghyun remembers after that incident, Youngbae stayed unconscious for a few hours in a hospital.

_"Thank you for your hard work, Jessica."_ Seunghyun thanked the doctor, who was gladly also their close friend.

_"No problem, but next time if you do your missions, please try not to be so careless anymore. Okay?"_

Seunghyun nodded his head at the woman. Jessica then smiled as she closed the door.

After that, the room suddenly became quiet.

Jiyong, Youngbae (who was still unconscious), and Seunghyun were the only people in that room, Daesung and Seungri were waiting for them outside.

Seunghyun was about to turn around and call both Daesung and Seungri inside, but Jiyong spoke suddenly.

_"How dare they."_

Seunghyun looked back at Jiyong then.

_"Those damn morons..."_

Seunghyun saw Jiyong tightened his grip on Youngbae's hand.

_"They hurt Youngbae. They hurt this precious human."_

Seunghyun didn't say a word, it was the first time he saw his leader being sentimental like that.

_"But it's okay, I killed them already. I killed every single of them. I killed everyone."_

Jiyong's tone came out cold, but Seunghyun could feel the emotion in it.

_"I'm sorry, Youngbae. I'm sorry that as a leader I can't protect you properly."_

Seunghyun could feel the sadness in Jiyong's way of speaking.

Though suddenly, he saw the crazed look on Jiyong's face.

_"It's okay, I know that you will forgive me anyway. So it's okay, right?"_

Jiyong was grinning then.

_"From now on, I will never let anyone hurt you, even touch you without my permission. If they dare to do that in front of my eyes, I will just have to kill them all..right? Even if it's the members, all I have to do is kill them all..right?"_

Jiyong said it like he and Youngbae were the only people in that room.

Seunghyun has no idea what his relationship is with Youngbae, but Seunghyun knows that something definitely happened between them.

Because honestly after Youngbae joined in, Jiyong changed, slowly.

He became a lot more understanding, he's not as selfish anymore, and Jiyong also became more open up. All because of Youngbae.(Even though they all know that Jiyong still has a long way to go.)

They might fought a lot, but Seunghyun knows that Youngbae still took care of Jiyong the same way as he took care of other members.

Even when Jiyong acted cold to him, Youngbae still would ask him 'how are you?' with a polite manner. Then Seunghyun also remembers when he and Jiyong trained, Seunghyun suddenly slashed Jiyong's arm, making it bled, Youngbae already there with a first aid.

So as time passed by, Jiyong began to stare at Youngbae with different light.

Jiyong never acted as cold any longer toward Youngbae, he slowly speaking more to him.

Seunghyun knew that Jiyong probably wouldn't admit it, but he knew that Jiyong was actually happy.

Despite his cold acts toward Youngbae, that person still giving him a lot more attentions the other members gave him.

Seunghyun remembers that one day, Jiyong suddenly became entirely honest toward him.

_"It's nice having someone looking out for you. I mean, even after all the yell and glares I gave to that guy...he still pay a lot attention to me."_ Jiyong said it with such a rare happy expression. Seunghyun who saw that merely nodded his head with a small smile plastered on his face.

_"My parents never took care of me, they never cared about me. They always left me do whatever the fuck I wanted to do, maybe that's why I'm like this now too."_ Jiyong continued speaking.

Seunghyun raised his eyebrow _"Why are you telling me all of this all of the sudden?"_

_"I remembered that you asked about it once, I know it's very late, but that's my answer to your question."_ Jiyong said with a smile plastered on his face.

_"Do you mind if I ask one more thing?"_ Seunghyun asked quietly.

_"What do you wanna ask?"_

_"It's about that deal..that you made with Youngbae."_

_"Oh,"_ Jiyong paused to look at Seunghyun _"That time when we fought for the first time, I thought as him as someone extremely entertaining. So, I was thinking, why don't I just make this guy a member and use his skill. Then, I try to make a deal with him, he said if I agreed to help him kill his main target, he will be a permanent member."_

_"Main target?"_ Seunghyun questioned.

_"Youngbae said that the only reason he joined the agency is to kill this main target of his."_

_"So? Did you find his target?"_

Jiyong's face turned into something smug _"Remember Youngbae first mission with us? The long awaited mission?"_

_"Wait, so that–"_

_"Yeah, it was the target's base."_ Jiyong sighed _"But what I didn't know that Youngbae's target was targeting Youngbae as well. It was actually vice versa. He tried to shoot me on purpose, he knew that Youngbae would protect me."_

_"Though it doesn't matter anymore."_ Jiyong continued talking _"He hurt Youngbae, so I killed him in return. Oh, and his followers, I killed them all too."_

Seunghyun merely nodded his head, didn't know what to respond.

_"I will never let anyone hurt Youngbae again."_ Jiyong spoke out _"Never."_

It was probably the first time Jiyong finally being honest with Seunghyun.

It's understandable really, Seunghyun understands why Jiyong wants to protect Youngbae at all costs. It because Youngbae is the first person that probably ever made him understand that this world not just full of bad things and bad people.

Maybe Seunghyun noticed that about Jiyong because he might realized the same thing too after meeting someone like Youngbae.

And maybe Jiyong is right, maybe Seunghyun does like Youngbae.

After how much Seunghyun likes to observe Youngbae from afar. Maybe, just maybe, he finally realizes now that he's in love with Youngbae.

Suddenly, Seunghyun feels his cheeks flushed, he quickly put his hand on his face, hoping no one will notice later on.

"Ah, shit, Jiyong will definitely kill me if he knows this." Seunghyun chuckles bitterly as he looks down "For fuck sake! Of all people why Jiyong?! Why do I have to like the same person he likes?!"

Seunghyun knows it's wrong. But it's too late to realize that, isn't it?

He looked up slowly, then sees someone familiar grinning at him.

"Y-Youngbae?! What are you doing here?!" Seunghyun almost falls from the bench after looking at him.

"Actually, I was just about to ask hyung the same question. But I changed my mind to ask something else," Youngbae pauses "Who is it?"

"Huh?" Seunghyun blankly answers.

"I heard that you and Jiyong like the same person, who is it?" Youngbae asks curiously.

_It's you!_ Seunghyun wants to say it out loud, but instead he says "It's a secret." with a smirk on his face.

"Aw, and here I thought you're going to tell me." Youngbae frowns.

"Well, we probably should get going now," Seunghyun stands up "Jiyong has been waiting for you."

"Fine~" Youngbae singsong as he and Seunghyun begin to walk side by side.

Jiyong's house is big so there's no way Seunghyun nor Youngbae can't see it clearly.

"Hyung?"

"Yeah?"

"Why were you alone in the park? What were you doing?"

"I was only thinking."

"About someone you like?"

Seunghyun stops walking all of the sudden. Youngbae who notices that immediately turns around.

"What's the matter, hyung?"

"Hey Youngbae, why should I do?" Seunghyun moves closer to Youngbae.

"What are you talking about?" Youngbae questions when Seunghyun stands up closely in front of him, suddenly pulling  Youngbae into a hug.

"Hyung! What's the matter? Why are you acting so weird all of the sudden?" Youngbae speaks confusedly.

Seunghyun leans his head on Youngbae's shoulder, pulling him even closer. "What should I do, Youngbae? I think I might be in love with this person."

Youngbae stays quiet for a few seconds to think.

"Hyung, is this perhaps, your first time falling in love?"

Seunghyun doesn't say anything in return which make Youngbae sighs as he pushing Seunghyun away from him.

"Hyung, answer me." Youngbae whispers as he holds both of Seunghyun's hands.

Seunghyun wants to look away but he knows that he can't just run forever, someday Youngbae will know it too anyway.

"Maybe?" Seunghyun tells him "I just realized that I have fallen in love with them today."

"Today?" Youngbae asks.

Seunghyun nods "I was thinking about them the whole time. And I realized that I might be in love with them."

"Can you just say who it is? Instead of keep calling the person 'them'?"

Seunghyun shakes his head "No, I don't think it's the right time to mention their name."

"Why?"

Seunghyun smiles at how clueless Youngbae being.

"Let's go back." Seunghyun says as he stares at Youngbae's eyes.

Youngbae lets Seunghyun's hands go and then looking at his own wristwatch "Woah! Jiyong will definitely be angry with me!"

Seunghyun chuckles at that.

"Let's go, hyung!" Youngbae yells out as he grabs Seunghyun's wrist.

And before the older knows it, Youngbae already begins to drag him running toward Jiyong's place.

"Woah, be careful." Seunghyun tries telling him while still running alongside him. Slowly smirking as he still lets himself getting dragged by Youngbae.

Then, he wonders, if he can get a chance. A chance with this person.

There's a saying,

**_Stay away from things that aren't yours._ **

But Youngbae isn't Jiyong's, not yet anyway.

So maybe,

Maybe, Seunghyun actually has a chance.

 

 

Just maybe.


End file.
